The afterlife of a Vampire
by qtofdawrld
Summary: What happens after James dies and goes into the afterlife of a vampire. Please read! I want to know what you think!


Hello. I am James. Yes, I have been killed by the Cullen family for trying to feast on their poor little Bella. Well, my soul mate Victoria is getting revenge for me, or so I've been told.

Well, I know many of you are wondering how it felt to die after being dead already. You know, having no heart beat and no pulse or no blood moving through your veins…. Being just a solid cold rock….

The room became red. Flame red with a little blue, orange and yellow, just like a fire. The floor started spinning yet the ceiling was spinning the other way. The sounds around me started to fade yet all I could hear was the sound of my body beginning to turn into ashes. All the little prickling sounds of my cold rock hard body beginning to crumple. I felt like my arm was falling asleep when it was ripped off of me. It felt like ants were running up and down my arm looking for a way off. Then my other arm felt the same way. Then my right leg, then my left leg. My stomach started stinging and my head started spinning and before I knew it, my whole body felt like it was on fire.

The room started changing colors and the burning started stinging. And every time the room changed colors the burning would start stinging or the stinging would start burning.

This went on for who knows how long. Around 4 months or so….

I then suddenly felt free…. Like I have been tied up in a little airproof box and then been taken out of the little box and set free.

The room I ended up in was all white. There was nothing there except for me.

I suddenly felt a sharp twinge stick through my neck. I felt like all the blood in me was draining out.

I was a vampire so I guessed that in the next world you're not a vampire anymore and you have blood. You're human.

I felt the sharp twinge stab through my neck and suck all the blood out of me. It hurt, it burned, it stung, and most of all it made me dizzy. There was such force that I couldn't help but try to see who was killing me. I couldn't turn around.

One all the blood was drained out of me, I wasn't dead but I wasn't alive. I was a vampire again but I still had a heartbeat.

I turned around to see who was trying to kill me and I was so surprised I gagged.

I saw myself standing there in front of me, looking at me like I was the most delicious food in the world.

He was about to plunge strait at me but I suddenly fell into another big white room that was completely empty except for me and a giant gate.

Then there was a flashback of my life long death of being a vampire. I saw myself going out into cities and biting people to their death.

Then someone called my name and I turned around.

It was a little girl with sharp little teeth.

She said to me, "Hello James. You probably don't remember me but I am one of the many people you have killed and I have been waiting a very long time for this day. I would like to show you something very important. But I mean very important."

She started walking to the gate when it opened and my feet were dragging me to follow her. I couldn't resist. It was like the temptation to drink Bella's blood but an even bigger temptation. It was just too big.

When we past the gate, there was an extremely long hallway completely covered by pictures of people.

Without turning to face me, the little girl said, "These are the pictures of every person you have killed to feed yourself to satisfy your temptation for blood. Those pictures decide what path you will take when you are continuing through this hallway. This will determine whether you will go through the right path at the end of this hallway, or the left path. The right path is the path that allows you to continue to live your life in a better version of it, and the left path is hell. It is the literal hell."

I started walking through the long hallway. Stopping every once in a while to look at the names of the people I have killed. I mean fed on.

One of the pictures I saw was the picture of the little girl. She had sharp teeth there too. Her name is Maybelline Druffting.

Another picture I saw was of a man with short gray hair and olive toned skin. His name was George Clooney. He too had sharp teeth.

I kept walking through the hallway and decided to not look at anymore pictures. When I finally reached the end of the long hallway, there were two doors.

But before having the little girl tell me which door I should go through, I decided to look at one more pictures of the people I have killed. There was one picture frame with no picture in it but there was a name on the bottom.

The name was James. James Fanglove.

I was guessing that that was me. That was my first name and my last name from before I was turned into a vampire.

I started getting a little scared and that was completely unlike me.

Maybelline Druffting, the little girl, started clapping.

She said, "James, James, James. You have broken the record of killing the most humans in the history of vampires. Congratulations. But the amount of people you have killed is way over rated and you deserve to be punished for it. That's why you shall enter neither one of these doors."

I turned to look at the doors and they were both covered in yellow tape that has 'DO NOT ENTER' on it.

"Where am I going to go if I'm not going through any of these doors?"

"Oh, I have a special place for you."

She started giggling, and then her giggling started into evil laughter.


End file.
